1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments and more particularly pertains to a new patient garment having enhanced accessibility for easy accessibility to a patient by health care workers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,064; U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,323; U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,611; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,535; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 369,339.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new patient garment having enhanced accessibility. The inventive device includes a body covering. The body covering comprises a torso portion and two sleeve portions fixedly coupled thereto. The body covering has a front side and a back side. The torso portion has a neck opening therein. A plurality of elongate openings is in the body covering. A plurality of closure means selectively open and close the elongate openings. Each of the closure means is fixedly coupled to one of the elongate openings.
In these respects, the patient garment having enhanced accessibility according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy accessibility to a patient by health care workers.